The present invention pertains primarily to spray apparatus for fluid dispersion, and more particularly to spray apparatus for use in removing particulate matter from air.
Generally, spray nozzles for use in fluid dispersion include projecting openings or vents that direct the flow of fluid from a confined container or conduit into an open space. As an example, some nozzles such as those found in an impulse turbine, disperse the fluid in a jet. Other nozzles such as a cone nozzle for use in the combustion chamber of a furnace disperse the fluid in an atomized mist. The nozzle that may typically be attached to a fire hose or garden hose disperses fluid in spray form, with the spray being of specific shape and volume.
Most conventional spray nozzles have been found to be unsatisfactory for removing undesirable particles from contaminated air and virtually none are able to remove substantially all of the particulate matter. Furthermore, such conventional spray nozzles are typically not capable of preventing the particulate matter from collecting on various surfaces of an associated apparatus. The collection of such particulate matter has proven to be a perennial problem in such apparatus and is especially troublesome in areas generally behind or below the spray nozzle, thus unduly increasing the maintenance burden in such areas.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,896, issued to Dorsch et al on Apr. 25, 1978, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, an apparatus and spray head for fluid dispersion is disclosed which is capable of removing substantially all undesirable particulate matter from contaminated air. The spray head comprises a metal spray plate bent to a predetermined configuration with two side plates attached to said spray plate, and two spray side guide bars attached to said side plates. When pressurized fluid, such as water, is delivered at the bottom of the spray plate and impacted with the surfaces of the spray plate, side plates and guide bars, a spray is formed which scrubs the contaminated air passing generally in front of the spray head. As a result, substantially all particulate matter may be removed from contaminated air introduced into a chamber or conduit in which the spray head is located, and clean air, which may be exhausted to the atmosphere, is discharged from the chamber. Although the spray head described in the above-mentioned patent is extremely effective in removing particulate matter from the exhaust air, some of such particulate matter may accumulate or collect on interior surfaces of the chamber or conduit in areas that are generally behind or below the spray head or generally out of the path of the spray.
In accordance with the present invention, a diverter apparatus is included in the chamber or conduit and directs a portion of the fluid spray toward the above-mentioned interior surfaces to substantially prevent the accumulation of particulate matter thereon. The diverter apparatus preferably comprises a curved vane member that cooperates with the spray head to cause the diverted portion of the fluid spray to flow along said interior surfaces. The diverted portion of the fluid spray forms a "fluid barrier" that has proven to be surprisingly effective in virtually eliminating the accumulation of particulate matter on such surfaces. Adjustment means are provided for selectively varying the position of the diverter apparatus relative to the spray head.